Colorful
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Gwen is living in isolation most of her life. Her parents are raising her to be a young lady. But one night her father get's a guest. The Hyuga family. And she makes two new friends. Bit of Neji x OC


Naruto

Colorful

Neji x Gwen

Gwen spent her time out in the park with her paints and canvases. She loves the colors of the world. It gave her peace of mind when her parents went all out war on each other.

Being an only child sucked. But this was worth doming out of the house almost everyday when her parents are like this. One day, she'll leave her home and be a world painter. No. World Artist.

"Gwen! Where are you?!" Her father called.

Gwen packed her things and ran inside.

"Here father." She said.

He studies her. "Painting outside again?! A waist of time. But you do as you please. I don't care. But do clean up. We are going to be having company soon." He said.

"Yes father." She said. This was her life.

Later at dinner, Gwen was dressed in her white gown of the evening.

"Splended! I can't wait to hear her play!" The man who was over was one of a powerful family. The Huyga clan.

"How are things in the left?" Her father asked.

"Normal. My daughter Hinata is to become a ninja."

"Really? Why let her. Just keep her at home and train her to be a lady. Like Gwen." Her father said.

"Even though I would like to, my daughter needs to have her own life. And I have my brother's son Neji here to watch her." He said.

Gwen looked at the two children right in the eyes. They were like pearls.

"Don't stare!" Gwen's mother shouted. "Sorry." Gwen said.

"It's fine." Hinata's father said. "Gwen right?" He spoke to her. "What do you see when you look at Hinata and Neji? He asked.

Gwen looked right at him. "Your eyes." She said. "They are like pearls. Shiny but also hidden. Like inside a clam." She said.

Hinata's father laughed. "My my. Your daughter has a vision of the world." He said.

"A vision?" Gwen asked.

"You see things that others may not see with their eyes. You see things in a different view then others." Hinata's father explained to her.

"Like is black and white or in gray?" She asked.

"Yes. Or in colors." He smiled. "Like an artist."

Gwen blushed hearing someone call her that. She finished eating. "I'm done. May I be excused?" She asked her father.

"Sure. But you will be here for the piano. Hinata may teach you something." Her father said.

"And if you leave you don't get any sweets." Her mother added.

Gwen stopped. "Like you'd ever let me have sweets. Mother." She said and was gone.

Gwen headed up to her room where she looked at all her paintings.

Her view of the world is...colorful huh?

"You have quiet the taste for art." Spoke a voice.

Gwen turned around to see Neji standing there at her door.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen asked.

"You paint?" He asked.

"Yes. I have painted the outside world in my own image. Sneaking out to the park to have peace and quiet is the best way for me to focus." She said.

"I see. The sky isn't purple but with that little bit of orange I can tell you have seen a beautiful sunset." Neji said.

"So?" Gwen wasn't understanding.

"You are vary talented." He smiled at her.

Gwen blushed. But shook her head. "I need to do something when my parents fight almost 24/7." She said.

"Why do you have all spring?" Neji asked.

"All these paintings are in the season of spring. And they are most realistic." Neji said.

Gwen sighed. Walking over and kneeling down on the floor. "These are my real memories. When I was younger, my mother and father would take me to the park for a picnic. We would play in the trees as they bloomed the sakuras and the flowers my mother taught me to make crowns out of.

I prefers the leaves. But there was a small river my father would play in with me. All of these times, are my memories, of what my family was happy. After I turned six everything changed." Gwen said.

"My father had more things to do and mother taught me how to be a lady. three years of this training and all the expectations. My parents just hated each other as they try to teach me about the future that I will have to lead." Gwen knew her family's legacy. Her father was to take over by age 12. She still had three years left.

"I still need more training. So my father is letting it go easy for me till I turn 14. Just two extra years." Gwen said. "This is my life. To be the successor by the young age so my parents can retire." She said.

Neji just listened to her speak of her childhood. "I'm sorry. You have such a rough life. But guess that's what to expect from a powerful family in the hidden grass." Neji said.

"I knew what would happen since three years old. My father's father met me once and asked about my own training. He disproved of holding me back from preparing me, but mother agreed that I should have a few years of happy memories." Gwen said. "But he only agreed to it as long as it was with family only." Gwen never had any friends.

"You never had any friend?" Neji asked.

"No. My mother told me that I would get sick from other children's germs. But it was all a lie. I learned that two years later." Gwen said.

"Gwen! Come down." Her father called.

Gwen and Neji both came down and took a seat.

"What were you doing?" Her mother asked.

"Nothing. Just having a lovely conversation with Neji." She told her mother.

Hinata began to play. She played beautifully.

Gwen wanted to cry but she didn't. Like her mother and father, she learned to control her emotions.

Once Hinata finished everyone clapped.

"Wonderful." Gwen's father said.

"Uncle." Neji spoke. "Yes?" "I wish to ask something of you." Neji was speaking in a serious tone. Unlike the the fun and calm tone her had talking with her.

"What is it?" Hinata's father asked.

"I wish for us to have a day out." Neji said. "With Hinata, me, you, and Gwen. And her parents if they want to come." He added.

Alarms went off in both Gwen's parents heads. "Out of the question!" Her mother shouted. "Gwen is finishing her lessons for her future." Her mother said.

"She needs to stay home and focus on her-"

"I saw what was in her room." Neji said.

"What?" Hinata said. "I'm sorry he did that. Neji. I told you to never go into another girls room. It's breaking privacy to them." She said.

"Tat's a great Idea Neji." Hinata's father said.

"I said-" But Hinata's father stopped her. "I believe a say will not do any damage to her." He spoke. "So Gwen. How does a day with me, Hinata and Neji sound to you?" He asked her.

"She is-" But Gwen's father was cut off. Hinata's father held his hand up to her parents.

"Well." Gwen hasn't been outside in a while. And for the first time she'll get to have a day- "Will I be in the hidden leaf?" She asked.

Hinata and Neji exchanged glances. "If your parents allow it." Hinata's father says.

"It's what you want then just get it over with." Gwen's father said. Her mother stormed out of the room.

Gwen took a few moments before answering. "Okay. A day outside my home will be good." She said. "May I bring a few things?" She asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Hinata's father asked.

"Just some art supplies." She said. "No! I will not let you take that CRAP out of the house so you can go and be-"

"Shut up!" Hinata's father yelled at Gwen's.

"Thank you." Gwen said. She looked to her father. "I like to paint. Get over it." She said.

She only got away with one snap at her parents. And she used both already.

By the next day, Gwen was ready to have a day with Hinata and Neji.

"Tell me something." Hinata's father spoke to her. "How are your parents really? They seem to be perfect t to others like me. But to you," He looked at her. "They are different." He said.

Gwen was quiet. But then she spoke. "They just think about hat's best for me. For me to be successful in the family and all. They hanged a few things from what my father went through. But I am perfectly fine with my parents." Gwen said.

While Neji knew the truth, Hinata's father wasn't convinced. "If you say so. But...Something tells me you aren't happy. And neither are your parents."

"Who said I was?" Gwen asked. "I never said I was happy. But it's what my parents want." She didn't want anything and her parents just want the family to be successful. That's all it is for them. It makes them happy fine. Besides, once she;s in charge she'll have her happy time.

A few long hours later they reached the hidden leaf.

Gwen was seeing everything in a real village and outside of it. "This is... Amazing!" Gwen smiled. "I hope I'll be able to paint everything!" She said.

"You get to see everything with us too." Hinata said. "Come on! We can check out the stores first!" Hinata took Gwen's hand and the two girls went off.

Gwen had a full day of fun. Going into shops, seeing the houses, the hokage, the school were Hinata and Neji will go, and even her favorite part, the nature outside the village.

This place is so beautiful." Gwen said. Pulling out her art she began to set up and paint.

"Look at her." Some girls close by were whispering.

"She's a wired girl."

"Look at her hair. It's green."

"She's new here?"

"She looks so stupid."

"She's with they dumb girl too."

"Which one?"

"Hinata Hyuga." Now Gwen didn't care about what others said about her. But when it came to a friend...

"You girls are colorless." She said without looking at them.

"The girls gasped. "Gossiping behind another girls back. That's one way to be called a... What's the word?" Gwen thought about it. "Bitches!" She snapped.

Hinata and her father heard the commotion. "What's going on here?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just some girls who think their full of life when they are really dead inside." Gwen smiled.

The girls looked creeped out. Neji was in a tree and heard everything. If Gwen hadn't said anything he would have done something rash.

"Bye!" Gwen waved at them as they ran. "Now, go back to sitting and relaxing! I'm trying to paint you two in the scenery." She said.

Neji smiled while watching Gwen paint and play with Hinata. She was a sweet girl. But raised in ways worse then any child WITH parents.

"We better get you back to your parents. It' almost dusk." Hinata's father said.

"Okay." Gwen said.

"Before we leave," Neji spoke while climbing out of the tree. "Care to paint me?" He asked.

Gwen was shocked. "Um...Sure." She smiled.

It didn't take too long. Hinata kept smiling and giggling while Gwen painted.

"Done!" She finally said.

"See." She showed Neji what she painted. Everything was right on the spot. "Colorful indeed." Hinata's father said.

Gwen packed up and they took her back home.

"I'll walk you to the door." Neji said.

Gwen nodded as the two walked up. "Thank you. For the day. I haven't been out in so long-"

"Come to the school." Neji said suddenly.

"What? But I'm no ninja. I have no chakra." Gwen said.

"You can't stay here. You aren't happy. Shouldn't you want to be happy? here is not the place." Neji said.

Gwen sighed. "And where would I go? What would I do? I only have here. No other life out there." She said.

Neji smiled. "I can talk to uncle. Maybe you and Hinata can grow together." He said.

Gwen felt her heart beating fast. What was going on? "Thank you." She said. "I'll think about it." She said. "Goodnight." Gwen said while closing the door.

Gwen took a deep breath. "A life out of here? Was it possible?" She said to herself.

Gwen smiled. "Maybe I will."

Neji was heading home from class one day...

"Neji!" Hinata came running out to him.

"What are you doing outside?" He asked.

"She's outside with me." Neji saw a girl with long green hair wearing a frilly dress with butterflies all over it.

"Gwen?"

Gwen smiled. "I'm living here now."

"Great." Neji said.

Gwen and Neji stared at each other for a moment.

"Want to see what she's painting?" Hinata said.

"Sure." Neji said.

Hinata ran ahead, while Gwen and Neji walked behind her.

"Thank you for being my friend." Gwen said.

"Welcome. I'm glad your here." He said.

The two smiled.

The End.


End file.
